Jackie, Kari and the G-boys.
by OptimisticGodofDeathGoggles
Summary: What happens when the g-boys decide to let two girls live with them? They soon find, things will never be the same, but they've changed for the better!
1. The wonderful things the G-boys do befor...

Oh it'a a normal day in the neighbor hood, it's a normal day in the neighbor hood. Won't you be mine, won't you be mine, won't you be my neighbor.   
  
Duo: There's nothing on TV.  
  
Quatre: Well it doesn't help, when you won't change the channel.  
  
Duo: Oh . . . yeah.  
  
Wufei: Give me the remote.  
  
Duo: NO!! It's mine!!  
  
Wufei: Give it to ME!!!  
  
Duo: NOOOO!!!  
  
(tug of war begins with the remote)  
  
Heero: Wufei let Duo have the remote.  
  
(Wufei lets go of the remote and Duo falls back into the TV)  
  
TV: BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT *POOF*  
  
Wufei: You broke the TV!!!  
  
Duo: It wasn't me!! It was . . . Trowa!!  
  
Trowa: Don't drag me into this.  
  
Wufei: Justice will be served!!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Heero: Just fix the TV!!!  
  
Duo: Okay, okay, seesh. (Duo goes over to TV and tries to fix it)  
  
Quatre: It's going to take all day now.  
  
TV: BZZZZZZTTTTTTT SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH *POOF*  
  
Wufei: Great Duo, great.  
  
Duo: Heah, I'm trying my best here!!  
  
Heero: I think you can't fix it. Just go buy another one, Duo.  
  
Duo: Why me??  
  
Trowa: You broke it.  
  
Duo: Fine!! (Duo leaves to go buy TV)  
  
Quatre: What are we gonna do now?  
  
  



	2. More stupid things the G-boys do before ...

Okay I don't really know the whole song, but what I know I'm making fun of!!  
  
Quatre: Now it's time to say good bye,  
  
Trowa: To all our fellow fans.  
  
Duo: M . .I . .C . . See Ya real soon!!  
  
Heero: . . . .  
  
Duo: Psst!! Heero!!  
  
Heero: k . . .e . . y . .Why? Because I will kill you.  
  
Quatre: Heero!!  
  
Heero: (points gun at Quatre)  
  
Quatre: Yikes!!!  
  
Wufei: M . .O . .U . . S . .E!! MICKEY MOUSE!!  
  
Duo: Wu-man you're a little too much into this.  
  
Wufei: I must go worship Mickey mouse!!   
  
Duo: O.O Way too much into it . . .  



	3. Guess what? Yup! More stuff the G-boys d...

The reason why I started the fic so far down was I didn't want you to read ahead right away. It would have screwed it up, because I like the beginning.  
Oh yeah and I'm making this as it comes to me!!  
  
Jackie Chan's fic that I didn't make up a name for because it would give it away  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, really it was just a boring afternoon. The five boys sat in a circle patiently waiting for one of the boys to make a move. Tension, fear, and terror was going threw each of them at a constant speed. One of them even had to really pee, but anyway back to the story . . .  
  
Trowa: Go fish!  
  
Wufei: Damn. (picks a card from the pile)  
  
Duo: I GOTTA GO PEE!!!  
  
Heero: Hold it!!   
  
Duo: But, I REALLY REALLY have to go pee!!  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Trowa: Quatre do you have an eight?  
  
Quatre: Go fish.  
  
Trowa: (takes a card from the pile)  
  
Quatre: Heero, do you have a ten?  
  
Heero: (Throws the ten card at Quatre)  
  
Quatre: Thanks!  
  
Heero: Duo, do you have . . .  
  
Duo: I GOTTA PEE!!!!  
  
Heero: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
Heero: a king?  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Heero: I was finishing my first sentence before you rudely interrupted!!  
  
Duo: Oh. No, go fish.  
  
Heero: (grabs a card from the middle of the pile)  
  
Duo: HEAH!!! You can't do that!! You have to take it from the top!!  
  
Heero: So?  
  
Duo: That's cheating!!!  
  
Wufei: Oh and you don't do that, Duo?  
  
Duo: What? Me? Cheat? I've never thought of it in my whole life.  
  
Trowa: Your WHOLE life?  
  
Duo: Well, maybe not my WHOLE life, but at least tonight!  
  
Wufei: Oh yeah, right. (rolls his eyes)  
  
Duo: Heah!! I saw that!!  
  
Wufei: This is a waste of my time!! I should be out worshipping Nataku!!  
  
Duo: Don't go changing the subject on me!!!  
  
Heero: I thought thats what you would want, I mean we're talking about you cheating here.  
  
Duo: Oh . . . yeah. Well, what were you talking about Quatre?  
  
Quatre: I didn't say anything!  
  
Heero: Now you're trying to change the subject.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Wufei: Justice will be served!!  
  
Duo: I . . .I . . .GOTTA PEE!!!  
  
Heero: (pulls gun out at Duo)  
  
Duo: Yikes!!! (Almost peed his pants) Why'd you do THAT??  
  
Heero: So you would pee your pants and stop whining about it.  
  
Duo: Well, I didn't pee my pants!!  
  
Wufei: We can arrange that . . .  
  
Duo: WHAT?!?!? Guys I don't like that look on your faces . . .   
  
(Heero, Wufei, and Trowa jump on Duo and start to tickle him)  
  
Trowa: Come on Quatre, help us here!!  
  
Quatre: I can't!! I don't know what my mother would say!!  
  
(Heero, Wufei, and Trowa continue their tickle torture)  
  
Duo: Stttttttoooooppppp it!! I can't hold it much longer!!!  
  
(They continue to tickle)  
  
Duo: Nooooooooooo!!!!  
  
(Duo ends up getting away from them and runs outisde)  
  
Heero: Good he's gone.  
  
Wufei: I'm going to worship Nataku now.  
  
Trowa: He'll be out there all night.  
  
(Later, after everyone is asleep)  
  
Duo is in a tree, murmuring in his sleep) NO!!! Don't tickle me!! I gotta pee . . .   
  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Okay I don't know what came over me when I wrote this fic, but it just came to me and I typed it out.  
Jackie Chan  



	4. Gundam Wing Club!! The G-boys sing a son...

  
Duo: Gundam Wing club! Gundam Wing club!  
  
Wufei: What's the greatest club thats made for you and me?  
  
Trowa: G-U-N-D-A-M W-I-N-G  
  
Heero: Hey, there. Die, there. Ho, there. You're not as welcome as can be.  
  
Quarte: G-U-N-D-A-M W-I-N-G   
  
Duo: Gundam Wing!  
  
Wufei: Gundam Wing!  
  
Duo: Gundam Wing!  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!!  
  
Quatre: Forever let us hold our banner high!  
  
Trowa: High! High! High!  
  
Heero: Come along and sing a song and join our killing spree!!  
  
Relena: H-E-E-E-E-E-E-R-R-R-R-R-O-O-O-O-O!!!!  
  
Heero: Oh crap! *Takes off running*  
  



	5. Duo speaks Spanish?! Okay, Okay...Kari a...

Don't ask me. I have NO idea what I'm doing!!!  
  
~There are two sides to every story.  
  
Um . . . A fanfic that Kari (Optimisticgodofdeath) wanted me to write  
  
Duo: Hola!! Me nombre es Duo y soy Shinigami! (roughly transulated: Hello! My name is Duo and I am the god of death, yes it's Spanish and Japanese together, so sue me?!)  
  
Heero: You can speak Spanish??  
  
Duo: Me? Hahahahaha That's funny, of course I can't!  
  
Heero: But you just . . .  
  
Duo: You're susposed to be talking about yourself here, Heero!!  
  
Heero: Humh. I'm Heero and I will kill you. (pulls gun out a Duo)  
  
Duo: Not at me!! Not at me!! Point it at them!!!  
  
Heero: You're crazy.  
  
Duo: ME CRAZY!?!?!? I THINK NOT!!! I'm not the one with the gun pointed at people!!  
  
Heero: You can speak . . .  
  
Duo: Spanish?? Yeah right!!  
  
Heero: But I heard you speak it.  
  
Duo: And I'm the crazy one here?? Sheesh. Como esta usted? (roughly transulated: How are you?)  
  
Heero: What did you say???  
  
Duo: What? I said "And I'm the crazy one here? Sheesh."  
  
Heero: And then you said something Spanish.  
  
Duo: I did not.  
  
Heero: Yes you did!!  
  
Duo: I think you need to take a vacation, Heero.   
  
Heero: If you say one more thing in Spanish, I'm going to shoot you!!  
  
Duo: Just put the gun down, Heero. Slowly put it down.   
  
Heero: (slowly puts it down)   
  
Duo: Bien. (Good)  
  
Heero: What??  
  
Duo: I said good.  
  
Heero: No you didn't!!  
  
Duo: Heero, I think you need to go to sleep, it's too late for you. Go to bed.  
  
Heero: O . . .kay. (goes off to bed)  
  
Duo: Hahahahahahahahahaha!! Boy did I get him!!! Hahahahahahahaha!! He thought he was going crazy!!!  
  
Heero: (from his bed room) Duo, Buenos noches!! (Duo, Good night!)  
  
Duo: What???  
  
And this is it, Oh Ah, okay yeah it's done.  
Jackie Chan  
  



	6. The G-boys go shopping?! Guess who they ...

  
I'm lost -  
I've gone to look for myself.  
If I should return before I get back,  
Please ask me to wait.  
  
The fic that has Kari and me in it with the Gundam Boys  
  
Our five favorite boys decide to take a break from fighting and decide to . . . go shopping!!  
  
Wufei: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Quatre: Well it says that we decided to take a break from fighting.  
  
Duo: And to meet girls!!  
  
Heero: It doesn't say that, Duo.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Wufei: Weak, Maxwell, you're weak.  
  
Duo: So, Wu-man, planning on meeting girls?  
  
Wufei: No, and it's Wufei.  
  
Duo: So what about you, Heero?  
  
Heero: (Gives Duo death glare)  
  
Duo: Trowa?  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Duo: Well then I guess Quatre will come with me.  
  
Quatre: What?! But . . . but . . .   
  
Duo: Aw! It's okay. Come on! (Duo drags Quatre off and the rest of the team split up)  
  
Kari: Shopping!!!  
  
Jackie Chan: On to the clothes!!  
  
(And off they go)  
  
Quatre: I don't really want to meet any girls.  
  
Duo: What?! You're yaoi??  
  
Quatre: O.O NO!!! It's just that . . . that I get nervous around them.  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Quatre's afraid of girls!!  
  
Quatre: No I'm not!!!  
  
Duo: Hahahaha Let's go check the clothes section.  
  
(They go off to the clothes section)  
  
Kari: Heah how about this black shirt?  
  
Jackie: Yeah that's great!!!  
  
Kari: You need to get something.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, but I really don't like anything here.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei: Where is the stupid fitting rooms? (walks around for a while until he comes up to the info desk) Where are the fitting rooms?  
  
Woman: Oh right over there.  
  
Wufei: (walks over to a door) Hum. It doesn't say anything. (Opens door and walks in)  
  
Woman: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Pervert!!!! GET OUT!!!!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Runs like the wind out of there)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero: I wonder where I can find some weapons. (walks around until he comes up to the info desk) Where can I find the weapons department?  
  
Woman: We don't have a weapons department.  
  
Heero: (pulls gun out) I demand you have one NOW!!  
  
Woman: O.O It's down this walk way through the boys department and to your left.  
  
(Heero walks off in that direction)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa: I think I'm lost. Lets see I'm by the shoe department. I think I'll ask directions. (walks into shoe department) Excuse me but where is the gym equipment?  
  
Man: It's down past the boys department and to the right.  
  
Trowa: Thanks.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo: Oh I see some girls!!!  
  
Quatre: Hide me!!!  
  
Duo: I won't be that bad. (walks over to the girls) Well, Hee-llo!  
  
Girl one: Oh hello!!   
  
Girl two: Oh hi!! Cute couple.  
  
Duo: What?!  
  
Girl one: Oh you two aren't girlfriend and boyfriend?  
  
(Quatre's trying not to laugh while Duo's shocked)  
  
Duo: I'm a boy.  
  
Girl two: Oh sorry. (the girls walk off)  
  
Duo: What a blow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Heero follows the woman's directions and finds himself in . . . the woman's lingerie department!!)   
  
Heero: O.O What?! Where am I?? This isn't the weapon's department!!! The woman's . . . lingerie department?? I will kill you. (shoots a mannequins head off and runs like hell from the department)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wufei: The humiliation. Justice will be served!! (marches over to where he talked to the woman who told him to go to that dressing room) Where is the dressing rooms??  
  
Woman: Over there.  
  
Wufei: That's the woman's!!  
  
Woman: Oh. Over there then.  
  
(Wufei storms off)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trowa ends up taking a left instead of a right at the boys department and ends up in . . . du du DA!! The woman's lingerie department!!!)  
  
Trowa: O.O (walks out in shock)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Duo: The humiliation!!!  
  
Quatre: Actually it's not that bad.  
  
Duo: Well they didn't call you a girl a least.  
  
Quatre: Come on lets find some food. (walk off)  
  
(Jackie and Kari are STILL in the clothing department)  
  
Wufei: There's the men's dressing rooms!!! (starts to walk towards them but stops) No, I can't be. I have to go through THAT!?!?! I am not weak. I am not weak. I am not weak. (takes off running full speed ahead, while dodging woman mannequins in lingerie, and knocking over stands that have bras on) I made it alive!! (falls over unconscience from the horrible sights)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Heero walks around in shock until he comes upon the video games department) What is this? (walks up to Goldeneye game) Hum. (pushes buttons and game begins) Mission accepted. I will kill 006.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Trowa ends up getting lost again but finds himself at the video game department too) Heero? What are you playing?  
  
Heero: Mission denined. I must finish this mission first.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Duo and Quatre are trying to find food when they come upon (drumroll please) the arouma of food!!!)  
  
Duo: I smell food!!!  
  
Quatre: We must be close. Look it's over there!!!  
  
Duo: FOOOODDDD!!! (starts walking towards the food stand like a zomibe but suddenly stops) NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! It's unreachable!!!  
  
Quatre: I . . . I . . .  
  
Duo: We can't pass through the woman's lingerie department and make it alive!!!  
  
Quatre: What will my mother say?????  
  
Duo: Forget about your mother, we need food!!!  
  
Quatre: I . . . saw . . . woman's lingerie!!!  
  
Duo: Calm down!!!  
  
(Quatre turns and runs, Duo goes after Quatre)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Security one: So he's knocked out?  
  
Securtiy two: Yeah. We have to move him out of here.  
  
Security one: Okay. (They lift up the body and take him out of the store)  
  
(Guess what? Jackie and Kari are still in the clothing department)  
  
Trowa: We need to go get the toher guys, Heero.  
  
Heero: Mission denined.  
  
(Trowa starts pulling Heero away from the game)  
  
Heero: MISSION DENINED!!!! (tug of war begins with Trowa and Heero over the game, after a while Security guards come and remove them from the store)  
  
I need to get a shower now, so I'll finish it later  
Jackie Chan  
(Quatre ran as fast as he could to get out of there) I need to get away! Duo will drag me threw THERE if I don't keep going! *SMACK* Oof! 'I ran into something, no someone.' (Quatre gets up for the floor) Are you alright miss?  
  
Duo: Heah Quatre wait up! Oh! You ran into a GIRL!  
  
Quatre: Here let me help you up.  
  
Jackie: Thanks.  
  
Kari: Heah Jackie . . . Oh hello!  
  
Duo: Oh hi!  
  
Kari: What happened?  
  
Duo: Quatre ran into your friend.  
  
Quatre: Are you sure you're alright miss?  
  
Jackie: I'm fine and my name's Jackie, not miss.  
  
Quatre: Oh and my name's Quatre.  
  
Duo: I'm Duo!!!  
  
Jackie: Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there.  
  
Duo: Fine. Every girl is a blow to my selfesteem today.  
  
Kari: My name's Kari.  
  
Duo: Oh! Well, Hello Kari!!  
  
Quatre: Duo, do you know where the other guys are?  
  
Duo: No. But since we were going to eat, lets be nice and invite Kari and Jackie.  
  
(At the food court after they took a minor detour around the woman's lingerie department)  
  
Jackie: heah Duo, you mentioned something about other guys, who are they?  
  
Quatre: We forgot all about them!!  
  
Duo: Don't worry about them, their old enough to take care of themseleves.  
  
(outside the store)  
  
Wufei: Let me in!! (pounds his hands on the door)  
  
Heero: Mission denined!! I must finish the game!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I guess they'll be okay.  
  
And that's all I could make up today. I'll be back with more tonight, once I get my creative juices flowing.  
Jackie ChanHere's the next part and I hope it's the last.  
  
Celebrate your differences!! If everyone was the same, we would all suck!  
  
  
Kari: So who are your guy friends?  
  
Duo: Oh there's Wu-man . . .  
  
Quatre: His real name is Wufei.  
  
Duo: Yeah, and he's really into justice and calling everyone weak, especially women. And there's Trowa, who doesn't talk much, and Heero, the one who greets everyone by pulling a gun out at them and saying I will kill you.  
  
Jackie: Oh . . . . nice friends you got there.  
  
Duo: Yep, one in a kind.  
  
Kari: So how did you guys meet?  
  
Duo: Coincidence.  
  
Quatre: So how did you two meet as friends?  
  
Jackie: At a camp overnighter, my Mom ended up picking her up and taking her there.  
  
Quatre: Oh.  
  
Security one: Excuse me, but do any of you happen to have seen three kids about your age, one with black hair and the other two with brown?  
  
Jackie, Kari: No.  
  
Quatre: We Mmmpfh!  
  
Duo: Haven't.  
  
Security one: Okay, but be careful they were thrown out earlier and have gotten back in.  
  
Duo: Yes, sir!  
  
Jackie: What's going on?  
  
Kari: Yeah, you guys know something we don't know.  
  
Duo: Oh, hee hee, it's nothing.  
  
Quatre: Those three that were thrown out were our friends that we were talking about earlier.  
  
Duo: Oh great ruin everything!  
  
Kari: It's not like we weren't going to figure it out, Duo.  
  
Duo: Hee hee.  
  
Jackie: Well maybe we can find them and get them out of here before they get caught.  
  
Kari: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Quatre: Okay good.  
  
Duo: Um, guys?  
  
Jackie: So do you think we should split up or stay together?  
  
Duo: Guys?  
  
Kari: Maybe we should split up.  
  
Quatre: Well how about Kari and Duo go together and Jackie and I go together?  
  
Duo: GUYS?  
  
Jackie, Kari, Quatre: WHAT?!?  
  
Duo: Help!!! (Duo being pulled away by angry looking Heero and Trowa, Wufei moves over to grab Quatre)  
  
Jackie: HE-YA! (Kicks Wufei in the stomach) [I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!]  
  
Kari: (Jumps up and punches Heero off Duo) Take that!!  
  
Quatre: (Helps Duo get away from Trowa) Come on we gotta get out of here!!  
  
(Jackie, Kari, Duo, Quatre all make a run for it)  
  
Kari: I . . . think . . . we've . . . lost them.  
  
Duo: . . . Yeah.  
  
Jackie: Okay so what do we do now?  
  
Quatre: How about go on a double date?  
  
Duo: (has his eyes wide open and his mouth touching the ground) Wow, Quatre had the guts to ask out a girl!!  
  
Jackie: Okay, lets go!  
  
Duo: Heah, come on Kari, you're my date.  
  
Kari: Yes!!  
  
Oh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ, because, because, because, because, be - cause, all of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ!!! Wow. I completed this fic, finally and I have time to spare, oh yes!!   
Jackie Chan  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just had to kick Wufei!!! It's for all the times he's called women weak!!! 


	7. Fat Usagi: The Funeral

  
  
~The mind works best like a parachute, when it's open.  
  
~What goes around, comes around.  
  
~The simplest questions are the hardest to answer.  
  
  
Kari: And we gather here today to mourn the death of a great friend of mine, fat usagi.  
  
Duo: You didn't like the stupid rabbit and it wasn't even yours, it was your sister's!!  
  
Kari: So?  
  
Heero: Why are we here then?  
  
Jackie: Because I needed an idea for a fanfic!  
  
Heero: Oh.  
  
Kari: Okay back to where we left off.  
  
Wufei: No. I refuse to do this! The rabbit was weak!  
  
Jackie: It's a rabbit!! And anyway so what?  
  
Wufei: Where's the justice?  
  
Jackie: I asked you a question first!  
  
Wufei: I don't care! You're weak!  
  
Jackie: I'm NOT weak! And stop blabbing on about justice! You're going to kill us by boredom!  
  
Quatre: Waaaaaaaa!!! The fat rabbit died!  
  
Trowa: We're past that part.  
  
Quatre: We are? Oh. But . . . the rabbit's dead . . . *snif*  
  
Heero: Stop your bickering or I will kill you all!!  
  
Duo: Well, I'm not . . .  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Wufei: We weren't bickering.  
  
Heero: (Gives Wufei a death glare)  
  
Kari: Can we just go on?  
  
Trowa: That would be wise.  
  
Kari: Goodbye, fat . . .   
  
Cassie: Where's fat usagi?  
  
Kari: I don't know.  
  
Duo: But we were . . .   
  
Kari: Shut up.  
  
Cassie: (Goes over to Quatre) YOU'RE QUATRE!!! (She then latches on to him)  
  
Quatre: AHHHHHH!!! Get her off!!  
  
(Heero and Duo go over and try to pry her off)  
  
Duo: I guess we'll have to amputate.  
  
(Quatre's face goes deathly white)  
  
Kari: (Grabs fat usagi and throws it over by Cassie) Here's you fat usagi!!  
  
Cassie: (Lets go of Quatre and runs after the rabbit) Wait up!!  
  
Duo: The rabbit was still alive?!  
  
Kari: Damn I wanted to kill it.  
  
And there it is!! I didn't really know you're sister's name, so I named her Cassie in this fic.  
Jackie Chan  
  



	8. Halloween with the G-boys, Kari and Jack...

  
Yes, I did get this story from your ideas last night while I was talking to you on the phone . . . And yes, Halloween is over with . . .  
  
Duo: Yes! CANDY!!!  
  
Millardo: It's Halloween, finally.  
  
Trowa: All Hallow's Eve . . .  
  
Duo: What's that?  
  
Trowa: It's Halloween. They say tonight is the strongest when evil spirits can roam the earth.  
  
Quatre: Really?  
  
Trowa: *looks up at the full moon* Especially when the moon is full . . .  
  
*Duo shudders and Quatre eeps*  
  
Trowa: The full moon makes a person act differently . . .  
  
Duo: You mean like turn them inot a werewolf or something?  
  
Trowa: Maybe . . .  
  
Wufei: Maxwell afraid of a make believe evil spirit? Weak.  
  
Heero: Lets go . . .  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Jackie and Kari: Trick or Treat!  
  
Lady: Oh aren't you a nice vampire and priest . . .  
  
Kari: Grrrr . . .  
  
Jackie: Thanks! Come on Kari! *pulls her away*  
  
Kari: I AM NOT A PRIEST!!! OR A GRIM REAPER!!!!  
  
Jackie: Great . . .  
  
Kari: I am Duo Maxwell! Gundam pilot # 2!!! I am Shinigami!!! I pilot Gundam DeathScyth Hell!!!  
  
Jackie: Yes, Kari. I know . . . Let's go to the next house now.  
  
Kari: And you are Millardo Peacecraft!!  
  
Jackie: Come on. *pulls Kari along*  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo: If any house tonight doesn't give me candy, I'm gonna soap their windows!  
  
Wufei: You take the dishonorable way?  
  
Millardo: Some type of action should be taken.  
  
Heero: Why not just shoot them?  
  
*Trowa glances up at the full moon again*  
  
*A rollerblader skates by and runs into Quatre making him drop his candy*  
  
Quatre: Hey guys wait up!  
  
*They continue on arguing*  
  
Quatre: I'll just have to catch up with them later.  
  
~~~  
  
Kari: That was the 10th house that's either called me a priest or a Grim reaper!!  
  
Jackie: We got a lot of candy . . .  
  
Kari: It's just . . . errrrrrr . . . Doesn't anyone else in this world watch Gundam Wing?!  
  
Jackie: I do.  
  
Kari: Huh? Well besides you, of course.  
  
Jackie: Thanks . . .  
  
Cassie: Hi!!  
  
Jackie and Kari: AHHHH!!!  
  
Jackie: It's a pengu-san!!  
  
Kari: Don't do that to us!!  
  
Cassie: Sorry. Dad said I had to stick with you two.  
  
Kari: WHY??  
  
Cassie: Cause he said so.  
  
Kari: Dam-  
  
Jackie: Kari!!  
  
Kari: Darn it!!  
  
Cassie: You were gonna say a bad word!!!  
  
Kari: So sue me . . .  
  
Jackie: Let's go.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre: Where are they? *spots Millardo and Duo* Hey guys!  
  
Duo: Oh . . . hello.  
  
Millardo: You're cute!  
  
Quatre: WHAT??  
  
Millardo: I said you were cute!  
  
Duo: We got more house to hit, let's go!  
  
*Millardo and Duo go off with a penguin following farther behind, leaving a shocked and dazed Quatre*  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo: That's weird. The house we jsut left said there was a priest and vampire just there.  
  
Millardo: We've been mistaken for them the whole night . . .  
  
Heero: What about Quatre?  
  
Duo: Oh nothing.  
  
Trowa: There's Quatre.  
  
Duo: Yo Quatre! You look a little out of it.  
  
Quatre: Where's the penguin?  
  
Millardo: A penguin?  
  
Quatre: Eep! *hides behind Trowa*  
  
Millardo: What did I do?  
  
*everyone shrugs*  
  
Quatre: You called me cute!!  
  
Millardo: WHAT?!  
  
Quatre: I ran into you and Duo earlier and you called me cute!  
  
Millardo: I did not do such a thing! I don't like men that way!!  
  
*someone runs into Duo*  
  
Duo: Hey watc- *stops and stares at the person*  
  
Quatre: You have a twin, Duo?  
  
Duo: Not that I know of.  
  
Trowa: Then who is that other Duo?  
  
Heero: What about this other Millardo also?  
  
Quatre: It's the penguin!  
  
Cassie: What did I do?!  
  
Other Millardo: Hey it's cutie!  
  
Everyone except Quatre: Huh?  
  
Millardo: I get it. Quatre must have ran into these . . . look-a-likes of ours that seem to like guys . . .  
  
Other Millardo: What's wrong about liking guys?  
  
Wufei: A women?! This other Millardo is a women?!  
  
Other Duo: We're both women!!  
  
Wufei: Weak women dressed like Millardo and Duo?!  
  
Duo: Does that mean you like my character?  
  
Other Duo: Of course! And my name's Kari.  
  
Duo: Nice ta meet ya!  
  
Millardo: That must mean you like my character.  
  
Other Millardo: Nay. I mean your character is cool but Kari said I'd have to cut my hair if I wanted to go as Quatre. And call me Jackie, please.  
  
Wufei: You wanted to go as a weak character?!  
  
Jackie: Quatre is NOT weak!!  
  
Wufei: He acts upon his emotions!  
  
Jackie: Acting upon your emotions is a good thing sometimes!  
  
Wufei: Weak woman!!  
  
Jackie: Weak?! *goes to punch Wufei in the stomach but Trowa stops her from doing it*  
  
Trowa: We could get in trouble with the police.  
  
Wufei: I would challenge you to a fight with my gundam, but since you are weak you don't have a mobile suit.  
  
Jackie: Your gundam sucks anyway!  
  
Wufei: No one talks about Nataku like that!!  
  
Cassie: Come on. Don't fight please!!!  
  
Heero: *stares at Cassie*  
  
Cassie: Uh . . .  
  
Heero: Do I know you?  
  
Cassie: No . . .  
  
Heero: *points a gun at Cassie* You're Relena under that penguin costume!!!  
  
Cassie: No, I'm not!!!  
  
Heero: Of course you are, who would other wise be a penguin for Halloween!! I will kill you!  
  
Cassie: AHHHHH!!! *takes off running*  
  
*Heero takes off after the pengu-san*  
  
Jackie: I think someone needs to stop Heero from killing Cassie.  
  
Millardo: That's who is in the penguin costume?  
  
Kari: Yeah. But let her have some more fun running around.  
  
Duo: How aobut you two come over to our house for a while?  
  
Jackie: Okay!  
  
*they all go off*  
  
Cassie: Dad's gonna kill you Kari!!  
  
Heero: Why won't you just die Relena?!?!  
  
Cassie: AHHH!!! 


	9. The G-boys see a shrink?!

This is a fic I made up.  
Duo: Of couse it's a fic you made up! No one knows about it!  
Oh yeah. Hee hee. You might not want to read this to your little sister (if you have one) because of the ending.   
Duo: Ending?  
Well, near the end.  
Duo: NEAR THE END??  
Sheesh. The whole second half of the story!!! OKAY???  
Duo: Perfect!  
So the story begins . . .  
  
(4 Gundam pliots push Duo into the office)  
  
Psychiatrist: Hello, Duo Maxswell.  
  
Duo: It's MAX - well.  
  
P: Like I said, Maxswell.  
  
Duo: NO! MAX - well.  
  
P: Like I said Ma-  
  
Duo: Lets just go on already!!  
  
P: OKay. I'd like to do some tests. Tell me the first vord you think of vhen I say a vord.  
  
Duo: Letters.  
  
P: I didn't say the vord yet!!!  
  
Duo: Alphabet.  
  
P: I didn't say the vord!!  
  
Duo: Names.  
  
P: No! No! No!  
  
Duo: . . .  
  
P: Okay. Past friendship.  
  
Duo: . . . .  
  
P: Vhy didn't you say anything?!  
  
Duo: You didn't say a "vord".  
  
P: Yes I did! I said Past Friendship!!  
  
Duo: No, you didn't say a "vord".  
  
P: Next thing. Inkblots. Tell me vhat you see,. (holds up inkblot)  
  
Duo: (his faces scrunches up) Hum . . .  
  
P: Vell??  
  
Duo: Um . . .   
  
P: Vhat do you see??  
  
Duo: How about some ink??  
  
P: ARGH!! (throws inkblot behind him, then scribbles on his notpad) Nov I'm going to try hypnosis. (holds up watch)  
  
Duo: SNORE  
  
P: O.O I didn't even sving it yet . . . Okay tell me about your past.  
  
Duo: SNOORREE.  
  
P: Are you listening??  
  
Duo: (falls off chair) *BAM!!* What?! Owww. (picks himself up)  
  
P: Verrrryyyy interskink.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
P: You may go nov. Send the next person in.  
  
(Duo leaves and . . . )  
  
Oooooooo!! Cliff hanger!! Hahahahaha!! Who's the next person to come in??? And why is Duo at a shrink??? Find out all this questions on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! . . .er . . . The Gundam gang!!!   
  
(Duo leaves and Heero is pushed into the room)  
  
P: Hello, Heero Yuyyyyy. Sit down.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
P: Okay. I'm going to say a vord and you tell me what the first vord you think of. Gun.  
  
Heero: I will kill you.  
  
P: Now, now, now. Only one vord. Girlfriend.  
  
Heero: . . . .  
  
P: Var.  
  
Heero: . . .   
  
P: Friends?  
  
Heero: . . .   
  
P: Rubber Ducky song?  
  
Heero: . . . .  
  
P: Fine!! (holds up inkblot) Vhat do you see?  
  
Heero: I will kill you.  
  
P: Um hum. (scribbles on notepad) Nov I'm going to try hyposinos. (hold up watch and swings it)  
  
Heero: (stares straight ahead)  
  
P: Vell that von't vork. (throws watch behind him, scribbles on notepad) Tell the next person to come in.  
  
(Heero walks out and . . .)  
  
Ohhhh....what's gonna happen next?! Find out in the next episode of....um..The Gundam Gang!!  
  
(Heero walks out and Trowa comes in)  
  
P: Sit down, Trova Barton. I'm going to say a vord and you tell me the first vord you think of. Sister.  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
P: Vork.  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
P: Clovns?  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
P: Never mind. (holds up inkblot) Tell me vhat you see.  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
P: Vell?  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
P: Okay. Fine. I'm not even going to try hypsonsis on you cause the vatch is broken. Tell the next person to come in.  
  
(Trowa leaves and . . )  
  
I know you get the jist already.  
  
(Trowa leaves and Wufei is pushed in)  
  
P: Hello, Chang Vufei.  
  
Wufei: WU - fei!  
  
P: I know, Vufei.  
  
Wufei: WU - fei.  
  
P: Vufei.  
  
Wufei: There is no justice in this fanfic!!  
  
P: Okay. I'm going to say a vord and you tell me the first vord that comes to you. Vomen.  
  
Wufei: Weak.  
  
P: Var.  
  
Wufei: Justice will be served!!!  
  
P: Gundams.  
  
Wufei: Nataku . . .  
  
P: (scribbles on notepad) Um hum. (holds up inkblot) Vhat do you see?  
  
Wufei: Nataku . . .  
  
P: (holds up a signed picture of Duo)  
  
Wufei: (Jumps on top of the desk) Justice will be served!!  
  
P: (looks at picture) Oops. Hov did this get in here?! (throws it behind him) Tell the next person to come in.  
  
(Wufei leaves and . . )  
  
Oooo! This is going to be hard figuring out who comes in next.  
  
  
  
P: Hello, Quatre Rebaba Vinner.  
  
Quatre: Hello.  
  
P: I'm going to say a vord and you tell me the first vord you think of. Family.  
  
Quatre: Sisters.  
  
P: Rubber Ducky song.  
  
Quatre: Duo made me sing it. Oh sorry! I was only supposed to think of one word, wasn't I?  
  
P: Thats okay, since your really the only one vho's ansvered me. (holds up inkblot) Vhat do you see?  
  
Quatre: (turns red in the face)  
  
P: (turns inkblot so he can see it, looks at it, turns it back around) Vell?  
  
Quatre: (turns bright red)  
  
P : I see. (scribbles on notepad) Enough of that, (throws inkblot behind him) if its going to make you blush.  
  
Quatre: (turns redder)  
  
P: Send everyone else in.  
  
Hee hee. See whats coming up next in the next chapter!!!  
  
(The rest of the pilots come in)  
  
Duo: Hey, Quatre, why so red?  
  
Quatre: I . . . I . . . um . . .  
  
Heero: So?  
  
P: (looks at notepad) Oh yes, vell, it seems that Duo is abnormal, Heero is the silent killing type, Trova is just silent, Vufei rants about justice, and Quatre is thinking things that make him blush.  
  
Wufei: We already know that aobut ourselves!!!  
  
P: Vell . . .  
  
Duo: (jumps up and grabes notebook) Let mee see this!! Hey! (looks at it, sees a sketch of all the Gundam biys) I look pretty good in this picture!!  
  
Heero: (jumps on desk and pulls out gun) I regonize you now. (pulls off the fake mustace and beard)  
  
Jackie: Hi! (smiles and waves)  
  
Wufei: I was talking to a weak women!!!  
  
Quatre: (turns red again)  
  
Trowa: Where's your partner?  
  
Jackie: Um, over there. (points to a bush)  
  
Heero: (pulls out another gun and points it to the bush) Come out slowly, but I'll still shoot you.  
  
Trowa: She's not going to come out if you say that.  
  
Kari: (pops her head out of the bush) Hello! (climbs out of the bush and brushes herself off)  
  
Duo: I really look good in this picture!!  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!!  
  
Jackie: Are you okay Quatre?  
  
Quatre: (turns more red)  
  
Duo: (looks at Quatre) Let me guess Quatre, you looked at the inkblot and saw that in the inkblot??? Man, I couldn't see even see it, and I tried!!  
  
Quatre: (turns more red)  
  
Duo: Who was it with?! Huh??  
  
Wufei: (whipes out sword) SHUT UP, MAXWELL!!!  
  
Heero: Think about it Duo.  
  
Duo: (sits and thinks with the annoying thinking music playing over and over) So you actually did it with Quatre on the desk when we were just outside the office?!?!? (looks a Jackie)  
  
Jackie: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Duo: Oooo. I think those two did do it . . .  
  
Jackie: NO I DID NOT "DO IT" WITH QUATRE!!! Sure he's cute and all that but I didn't do it with him!!  
  
Duo: Un hun.  
  
Jackie: Come on! Think about it! He thougth I was this weird and demented shrink!!! And Kari was in here! I wouldn't do it with her in here!!  
  
Wufei: I don't want to know who did it with who!!  
  
Duo: I see, Jackie, so if Kari wasn't in here you'd do it with Quatre.  
  
Jackie: What?! You have an over active imagination!!!  
  
Duo: Are you sure it's just me because you and Quatre seem to be blushing.  
  
Kari: I was gonna say that!!!  
  
Jackie: You stay out of this Kari!! You have a very over active imangiation too!!  
  
Kari: No!! WHy'd you go and say that??  
  
Duo: Who? When? Where?  
  
Kari: No . . .  
  
Jackie: Mainly with Duo, but she's thought about all of you.  
  
G-boys: What?!?!  
  
Kari: Hey! You have too!!!  
  
G-boys: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Jackie: Um . . .  
  
Heero: You've thought about doing it with all of us?  
  
Duo: Hopefully all not a one time, cause I wouldn't like to see Wufei like that.  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP, MAXWELL!! (wacks him over the head with the bush)  
  
Duo: Owwww . . .  
  
Heero: So have you?  
  
Jackie and Kari: (nod their head at the same time)  
  
Duo: Hey, I guess we're really popular. You want my number??  
  
Wufei: Shut up, Duo!!  
  
Quatre: What would my mother think??  
  
Jackie: It's okay Quatre. (she then stars talking about when you hit a certain age how your body changes and stuff like that)  
  
Trowa: That was a . . . interesting . . . speech.  
  
Duo: I never knew some of that stuff!! . . . hint, hint.  
  
Wufei: Shut up!!  
  
Heero: Um, interesting.  
  
Quatre: (starts bawling his eyes out)  
  
Kari: Great you made him cry!!  
  
Jackie: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!! I didn't know it would make him cry!!  
  
Kari: Yeah right. (puts her hand on his sholder)  
  
Jackie: I'm sorry Quatre.  
  
(Quatre hugs Kari and keeps crying)  
  
Kari: O.O Um . . . I . . . Quatre?  
  
Duo: Let go of her!!! (Quatre lets go of Kari and then latches onto Jackie somehow still crying)  
  
Jackie: (blushes)  
  
Duo: Oh yeah and you two didn't do it.  
  
Wufei: Shut up , Maxwell!! (hits him again)  
  
Duo: Owwww.  
  
Jackie: Quatre? Could you possibly . . . let go?  
  
Quatre: (stops crying) What? Oh sorry! I didn't mean to . . .  
  
Duo: Yeah, we all knew what you were-  
  
Wufei: (hits Duo agian) Shut up!  
  
Trowa: SO how did we start talking about all of this?  
  
(Wufei points to Duo, Kari points to Jackie, Duo points to Jackie, and Jackie points to Duo and Kari) It was him/her!!  
  
Trowa: Okay . . .  
  
Heero: Why are we wasting time on this? I have better things to do!  
  
Duo: Yeah, like Relena.  
  
Heero: (pulls out gun) I going to kill you for even mentioning me and Relena's name in the same sentence!!!  
  
Duo: I was just joking!  
  
(Heero pulls the trigger but the gun doesn't go off)  
  
Duo: He really tired to kill me!  
  
(Heero throws the gun down and lunges at Duo, Duo takes off running with Heero folowing and Kari following Heero to stop him from killing Duo cause hse wants his number)  
  
Trowa: We better leave, Wufei.  
  
(Trowa and WUfei leave, Jackie and Quatre are left)  
  
Jackie: So, did you really see that on the inkblot??  
  
  
And TA-DA!!! It's done!! (applause) Thank you! Thank you!! I want to thank Kari most of all because of teh little IM's we happended to have about the G-boys that brought this fanfic out of me.  



	10. CARD CAPTOR SAKUR...er...KARI! G-boys en...

CARD CAPTOR, SAKUR...I mean...KARI!!  
  
TV: NEXT TIME, on CARD CAPTOR SAKUAR!!!  
  
Quatre: THAT WAS GREAT!! I love this show!!!  
  
Duo: *walks in* What show?? Sailor Moon??!! I love it too...all those Transformations!!! And...do you belive they killed the Amazone Trio??? Now that made me mad!!!   
  
Quatre: Um, no, this is *catch you catch me starts playing in the back ground, and Quatre strikes a Sakura pose* CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Um...OOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!  
  
Quatre: I really love it!  
  
Duo: That's obviouse...but do you belive they did that to the Amazone Trio??!!  
  
Quatre: Um, no I don't...but didn't you say one they were guys?? Why are you so worried about them? Duo!! I didn't know you were that way!!!  
  
Duo: I'M NOT THAT WAY!!! They were just the coolest bad guys ever!!! *cool amazone trio counting music starts* One!! Two!! THREE!!!!   
  
Quatre: Um...okay....  
  
Duo: By they way, Quatre, do you have any brown gloves??  
  
Quatre: No, why?  
  
Duo: Drats!! (sure that's what you said Duo!) I have been wanting to make Hawk eyes gloves for like, so long!! THEY ARE SO COOL!!  
  
Quatre: Um...okay.   
  
Duo: La La...you know something...  
  
Quatre: know what?  
  
Duo: We always seem to get tricked by those two...Kari and Jackie.  
  
Quatre: *stars in eyes* yeah...Jackie..........  
  
Duo: Um...AND Kari.  
  
Quatre: *shakes head and snaps out of it* Um, yeah, and Kari.  
  
Duo: speaking of whitch...I can't believe you and Jackie actually, DID IT!!  
  
Quatre: WE DID NOT!!  
  
Duo: SUUUUUREEEE...You would have it Kari haden't been in the room.  
  
Quatre: We would not have!!  
  
Duo: I believe you...yeah right.  
  
Quatre: But...I'm not that kind of person....you though...I wonder about.  
  
Duo: Yeah...if I would have been in your spot...and it had been Kari and not Jackie...you bet I would have been doing something!!  
  
Quatre: DUO!!!!  
  
Heero: *walks in* Whutzup?!!  
  
Duo, Quatre: *look of shock*   
  
Duo: Um, Heero, you okay?  
  
Heero: Yep!! I'm fine!!!!!!! *walks, well stagers over to Duo, and hugs him*  
  
Duo: EEEWWW, HEERO! Get off!!!  
  
Quatre: Heero, have you been drinking again??  
  
Heero: me??!! Nah...I just got back from the night at Relena's.  
  
Duo: OOOOOOHHHHH, so you did Relean??!!  
  
Heero: You mean I did her in!! I finally killed her.  
  
Duo: Oh, that is a reason to be happy!  
  
Heero: YEP!!!  
  
Duo: Cool...you better not go after Kari now....  
  
Heero: But...Kari's SO PRETTY!!!!  
  
Duo: And Kari's MINE!!!  
  
Heero: Fine be that way...  
  
Duo: FINE! I will!!!  
  
Quatre: YIPE!! Jackie's all mine!!  
  
Duo: 'cause she's a blond.  
  
Quatre: Hey...what's wrong with being blond??  
  
Duo: n'thing, I just like brown hair.   
  
Quatre: *on the verge of tears* But...I have blond hair, does that mean you aren't my freind??!!  
  
Duo: Shees, I mean in girls.  
  
Quater: Oh, okay!  
  
Heero: I'll be going now!  
  
Duo: Sure...okay.  
  
TV: NOW, HAVE A CHANCE TO COME MEET CARD CAPTOR SAKURA AND TOMOYO-CHAN IN PERSON!!!!  
  
Quater: WHAT??!!! I Have to win!  
  
Duo: Hey...that Sakura is sorta cute...  
  
TV: To enter just send your name and address on a 5 by 5 card to SHINIGAMI AND GOGGLES INCORPORATED...  
  
Quatre and Duo: WE GOTTA DO IT!!!  
  
~ 5 minutets later~  
  
Quatre: Okay...there we go...  
  
Duo: I say we enter Hee-chan, Trowa and wu-man to.  
  
Quatre: GOOD IDEA!  
  
* they send them in*  
  
~ 10 days later~  
  
TV: AND NOW!!!! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATING FOR!!!! THE 5 WINNERS OF THE MEET CARD CAPTOR CONTEST ARE...QUARTER RAB...BA...WINNER, DUO MASKWELL, HEEEEEROOOOO YUIE-CHAN, WU-MAN-CHAN CHANGGGGGG, AND TROWA-CHAN BATON!!!  
  
Quatre: hehe...Um...I think that was me...  
  
Duo: yeah...I think so....  
  
Quatre: WE WON!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: WEEEEEEEE WON!!! YIPE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~next day~  
  
Card Captor Sakura: Right this way!!!  
  
Tomoyo-chan: Yes, right in this room.  
  
*5 boys go into room*  
  
CCS: ARGH MATIE!!! Oh, wait...delet that...  
  
TC: La La Land!!!  
  
Quatre: I have a feeling...  
  
Duo:...I don't think they...  
  
Heero: ...are really super freinds!!!  
  
Everybody: *mass sweat drop*  
  
Trowa: ARE YOU GUYS REALLY THE RONIN WARRIORS??!!  
  
WUFEI: ARE YOU REALLY THE JUSTIC FREIDNS??!!!  
  
CCS and TC: *sweat drop*   
  
Card Captor Sakura: No matter!! Tomoyo!!!! Quick, close and lock the door!!!!  
  
*lockes the door*  
  
CCS: MMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAHAHA!!  
You're all mine!!!!  
  
TC: What about me?  
  
CCS: Oh, yeah...they are all ours!!!  
  
Duo: I should have known!!   
  
Quatre: JACKIE!!!!! *latches onto tomoyo...um...Jackie*  
  
Duo: SHOW YOUR SELF!!!  
  
Kari: I'm right here!!!  
And now you are mine!  
  
Duo: Okay!  
  
Kari: Ugh, but it's no fun if you just give in like that...  
  
Duo:...but...I don't wanna waste time...I just wanna get started!!  
  
Kari: And doing what exactly??  
  
Duo: You know...IT.  
  
Kari: OH MY GOD, Duo....you are such a pervert.  
  
Duo: What?? Was it something I said??!!  
  
Kari: Not today Duo, not with everyone watching.  
  
Duo: OKAY...GET OUT EVERYBODY!!  
  
Kari: I SAID NOT TODAY!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh, sorry   
  
Quatre: JJJJJJJAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEE  
  
Jackie: What do you want, quatre?  
  
Quatre: No, what do you want?  
  
Jackie: Um..you to let go.  
  
Quatre: You mean...*on the verge of tears* you don't WANT me??  
  
Jackie: Um....not right now.  
  
Quatre: This sucks!  
  
Heero: If you don't want any of us right now, then why did you even bother to captur us again?  
  
Kari: Um...'cause it's fun.  
  
Heero: I can make it more fun, Pretty Kari. *has um...THAT look on his face, and walks closer*  
  
Kari: *backes up* Um...not today...  
  
Heero: *has Kari against wall, with hand on eaither side of her face, leaning against the wall* *goes to kiss her*  
  
Duo: HAND OFF!!!!!  
  
Heero: *gets closer*  
  
Duo: YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED...SO HAND OVER KARI!!!!  
  
Heero: UGH, Duo, you are no fun.  
  
Trowa: KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Kari: AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *ghoust sounding* KKKKKKAAAAARRRRRIIII!!! Why did you kill me??!!  
  
Kari: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!! GET ME OUT!!!!  
  
Jackie: *laughing histaricly at Kari's bad luck*  
  
5 boys: *all start after Jackie now*   
  
Jackie: Uh oh.   
  
Kari and Jackie: LET'S GET OUTA HERE!!!!  
THEY ALL WANT TO DO IT!!!  
  
*they run out*  
  
Duo: Hey...Kari...come back.  
  
Quatre: JJJJJAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Wufei: *ghostly* KKKKKAAAAAAARRRRRIIII!!!!  
  
Heero: Pretty   
  
Trowa: Oh well...maybe another day.  
  
all: yeah...let's go home.  
  
~Owari~  
  
TADA!!!!! *clapping* YIPE!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!  
I would like to thank Jackie...just because....um...if she weren't here I would have never had those conversations!!  



	11. The G-boys meet....huh?! What the?! The ...

HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hmmm....la la la la la la....Okay, on to the fic!!  
  
Quatre: *turns on Tv*   
  
TV: AND NOW!! You could win a chance to meet the pilots of the Gundams in person!!!   
  
Quatre: huh? But...  
  
TV: To enter for your chance to win, just send a postcard with your name, address, and age to The Gundam Pilot contest, Colony Z-19323, L-2, Outer Space. Thank you for participating.  
  
Quatre: Hey, Guys!?  
  
Duo: *runs in* Huh? What is it?   
  
Quatre: Did we agree to be um...prizes for any contest?  
  
Duo: Um...no...  
  
Quatre: Well, look at this...*hits the rewind button on the VCR, he was taping his fav. show*  
  
Duo: WHOA! What the??!! Hmmm...that's the new colony in L-2...  
  
Quatre: yeah...I know...  
  
Duo: Hmmm...I think we should enter, then if we win we'll get to see who these imposters are.  
  
Quatre: Good idea, Duo. *gets some postcards*  
  
Duo: *writes some stuff on each other the 5 postcards* OKAY!! This way one of us is sure to get to go!!   
  
Quatre: Yeah! *runs them out to the mail box*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: COME ON, please, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ...................................  
  
Duo: Come on Heero, Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S WU-FEI!!!!!  
  
Duo: If I call you Wu-FEI will you come?  
  
Wufei: THIS IS UNJUST!!!  
  
Duo: Will you? Wu-man....  
  
Wufei: ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....FINE!!!  
  
Duo: HEERO! Come on, it will be fun...don't you wanna know who is pretending to be you?   
  
Heero: I will kill you.  
  
Duo: Um...so, will you come?  
  
Heero: Misson Demind  
  
Duo: Come on....  
  
Heero: hmph....Misson Acepted.  
  
Duo: YEAH!!! COME ON YOU GUYS!!!! I mean, what are the chances all 5 of us would win?  
  
Trowa: This seems oddly farmilar..  
  
Heero: .....................................  
  
Wufei: Weak...this is all so weak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the place with the pilots~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady: Right this way.  
  
*in room*  
  
Milliardo: Hello!  
  
Contest Duo: HIYA!  
  
Duo: AH!! It's me?!  
  
Contest Duo: yes, I am you....er, no, you are me...no...I'M THE REAL DUO!  
  
Milliardo: HI! QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre: Um.....  
  
Milliardo: *goes over and hugs Quatre* KAWII!!!  
  
Quatre: *goes bright red* Um......  
  
Duo: I'M THE REAL ME!!  
  
C Duo: What?! No, I'm the only real Duo!!  
  
Quatre: Um....  
  
Milliardo: KAWII!!!   
  
Quatre: Guys......  
  
Milliardo: OH OH OH!!!! Wanna go on a date??!!  
  
Quatre: Um.....GUYS!!!!  
  
Milliardo: KAWII!  
  
Duo: I'M THE REAL DUO!!!!  
  
C Duo: NO WAY! I AM!!  
  
Heero: *stands and is watching the whole thing.* Hmmm....just as I though...  
  
Trowa: *Is also watching* yes....  
  
Wufei: THIS IS WEAK!!!!  
  
Heero: Duo...  
  
Duo/C Duo: WHAT?!  
  
Heero: grr...the Duo on the right...  
  
Duo: Yeah?   
  
Heero: Look at your twin....  
  
Duo: *looks at C Duo* Um...yeah....  
  
Heero: What do you notice?  
  
Duo: Um..he's just like me....  
  
Heero: *shacks head* no...SHE's not....  
  
Duo: *looks at C Duo* AGH! You're a she!   
  
C Duo: gggggrrrrrrr.......  
  
Heero: *walks over to C Duo, and Pulls the rubber band out of her hair, so it falls over her shoulders*  
  
Duo: IT...it's...YOU!!!  
  
C Duo/Kari: ggggggggrrrrrrrr....  
  
Milliardo: Um....hee hee.....  
  
Quatre: JACKIE???!!!!  
  
Milliardo/Jackie: You're happy to see me?!  
  
Quatre: YES!!  
  
Jackie: But...we were trying to trick you guys...  
  
Duo: Kari..hee hee...you busy tonight...  
  
Kari: Duo..no, I wont do IT with you.  
  
Duo: damn....  
  
Quatre: Yes, I've been wanting to see you guys for a while.  
  
Jackie: Huh?  
  
Kari: Why?  
  
Quatre: Well, you guys seem like you might be a lot of fun...  
  
Duo: Oh yes, I'm sure Kari's a lot of fun...in be...  
  
Kari: DUO!!!  
  
Quatre: *sighs* Anyways, I have a very large house...and it seems obvious you two must like to be with us, ever since we met that day at the store, and then again on Halloween, you've been trying to see us again.   
  
Kari: You knew?  
  
Jackie: damn....  
  
Quatre: I didn't know at first...But, I wonderd if you guys would like to move in with us?  
  
Jackie: YEAH!!!  
  
Kari: OH YEAH!!!  
  
Duo: Kari's gonna move in with us??!!  
  
Kari: YEAH!!!!  
  
Jackie: YEAH!!!  
  
Quatre: *laughs* Oh boy...I can see this is going to very very interesting...  
  
Heero: Things will never be the same.  
  
Wufei: NOW WEAK WOMEN WILL BE LIVING WITH US???!!!  
  
Jackie/Kari: *death look* Gotta problem with it?  
  
Wufei: Um..WHERE IS THE JUSTICE????!!!!  
  
Duo: hee hee...Quatre...Kari's room better be by mine!!  
  
Quatre: *sigh* Whatever Kari wants.  
  
Kari: YEAH!!!! This is gonna be so fun!!  
  
Jackie: OH YEAH!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *laughs* Oh boy...what was I thinking...?  
  
Trowa: Heero is correct...things will never...ever...be the same....  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
